


No More Worry

by mash1518



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hired gun, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i dont even know, this just became a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mash1518/pseuds/mash1518
Summary: Madelyn hires RJ MacCready and he becomes more to her than she had expected.One shot of F!SS and MacCready.





	No More Worry

The fire crackled as Madelyn sat in front of it, knees tucked to her chest. She watched with tired eyes as the sparks snapped and ashes drifted into the sky. She let out a small sigh, closing her eyes and letting herself feel the warmth the fire emanated. 

_Just a few minutes._

A snap of twigs to her right brought her out of her drowsy haze, and she lifted her head, turning to the source of the sound. 

Relief washed over her as she watched MacCready make his way towards her, fumbling his way through the gnarly vines in the bush. He carried more firewood in his arms, and he dropped it at his feet once he made it to their little campsite. 

“There.” he said, dusting his hands off. “That should last us for tonight."

Madelyn smiled. “Thanks, Mac.”

The merc sat down across from her, holding his hands up to the flames. 

The sun had long set, leaving his features to be illuminated by the flickering yellow and orange of the fire. She couldn’t help but marvel at the shadows that danced along his nose and jaw. Madelyn looked back down the ground.

 _He’s five years your junior, for Christ’s sake._ She thought to herself.  _And you’ve hired him._

Madelyn closed her eyes, trying to think of anything but the man across from her.

“You should get some sleep there, boss.” said MacCready. “You’re looking like you’re about to pass out, and with the fire here, that ain’t good.”

She opened her eyes and allowed herself to look at the man. 

“I can take first watch.” he said simply.

Madelyn nodded, and pushed herself off of the ground, dusting the debris that had collected off her ass. 

“Goodnight, Mac” she said as she turned towards the small cabin they’d claimed as theirs for the night.

“Night, boss.” he replied.

She made her way inside, pushing aside the piece of fabric they’d hung up to provide some sort of door. She let out a long breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding as she kicked off her boots at the base of her bed roll. His lay just next to hers, but not touching. As she crawled inside her blankets, pulling them close, she couldn’t help but look at the empty cot next to her. She wished that he didn’t have to be out there by himself.

For once she wasn’t alone with her thoughts for long as her eyelids fell shut and she quickly drifted to sleep.

***

 

Madelyn couldn’t help but shake her head as she walked behind the man. He hadn’t even bothered to wake her, instead staying watch the _entire_ night. As much as she wanted to smack him the moment she woke to daylight, she knew, andhe knew, she had needed the sleep more than he did.

But that didn’t stop her from complaining.

 _“You’re an idiot, you know that?”_  She had said when she erupted from the cabin, seeing him leaned against a stump, his stupid hat across his eyes.

 _“Good morning to you too,”_  he'd yawned.

They’d argued the entire time they packed up their supplies and snuffed out the fire. Madelyn telling him she was more than capable of keeping watch. That it wasn’t fair for him to do it all himself. He told her he was used to it, and had more experience than she did. She told him that that wasn’t her fault she had been cryogenically frozen and being forced to live in a terrifying world where you had to keep one eye open when you slept.

He shut up after that.

They were silent as they made their way to Goodneighbor. 

Madelyn hated it when they argued. Which unfortunately seemed to be often. When she had stumbled into the Third Rail she certainly hadn’t been expecting to hire a gun. She had only been out of the vault for a mere month before somehow making her way to Goodneighbor. She had been trying to find Diamond City when some Raiders had her running until she found herself at the neon sign. Terrified, and not knowing what else to do, she’d made her way inside. 

One dead man, a Ghoul Mayor, and a few drinks later, she was acquainted with the infamous Robert Joseph MacCready. 

And now here they were, almost two months later. In that time, he had helped her find Diamond City and its detective Nick Valentine, find and kill the man that had murdered her husband and kidnapped her child. She had helped him take down Winlock and Barnes in a bizarre turn of events. He had told her about his wife, and why he hated ferals. She told him about her life before the war. 

They had certainly come a long way since that fateful night.

And now they were headed to the Memory Den to meet Valentine. Something to do with a Dr. Amari and how she could possibly get information from a piece of cybernetics Madelyn had pulled from Kellogg’s brain.

They walked through the gates of Goodneighbor, making their way to the Memory Den.

Madelyn eyed the Third Rail as they passed it. “You don’t have to come in with me if you don’t want to.” She said quietly, breaking the silence since they’d left the camp this morning.

He stopped and glanced to the bar. She knew he was thinking it. He looked back to her and their eyes met. 

He said nothing, instead continued forward, making his way to the Memory Den.

Madelyn couldn’t help but smile.

***

Madelyn felt nauseous.

Her head was between her knees and her eyes were squeezed shut. 

The bang of the gunshot from Kellogg’s gun kept ringing in her ears. 

She didn’t think she was going to experience that again.

It was all too much.

Shaun was ten years old. Not the baby she had been searching for this entire time. No, ten years old and somewhere inside the Institute. And the only man who could help was probably dead somewhere in the Glowing Sea.

She needed some air.

Valentine had departed long ago. MacCready had also vanished, most likely to the Third Rail. 

_Figures._

She forced herself off of the couch in the Memory Den. Dr. Amari let her take as much time as she needed to recover. 

Her brain thudded as she opened the door to outside, and the sun caused her head to throb even more. 

_I need a drink._

She made her way to the Third Rail, greeted by the always friendly Hamm. Madelyn could hear Magnolia’s voice echoing through the bar as she clutched at the railing as she walked down the stairs. 

She had no idea where MacCready could be, and frankly she could care less. She sat herself down at the bar and ordered a bottle of whiskey. She needed something strong. Something to knock her on her ass.

“MacCready’s where he usally is.” Whitechapel Charlie said, sliding the bottle towards her. 

 _Who gives a fuck about MacCready._ She thought.

Madelyn took a sip of the liquid and it burned her throat.

_Perfect._

***

Madelyn swore her fingers were tingling.

She downed her (third... or fourth?) shot of moonshine and slammed the glass down on the table. Cheers erupted around her and hands smacked her shoulders. 

She smiled. 

Her vision was started to get a tad blurry, and she couldn’t really remember why she was drinking in the first place, but that’s just what she wanted. 

“Alright. That’s enough for you.” said a familiar voice. Madelyn looked up to see the merc standing across from her amidst the crowd.

“I’m an adult.” She slurred. “I can make my own decisions.”

She tried to stand up, but immediately felt dizzy. Before she could fall, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She blinked slowly, to find MacCready at her side. 

_How the hell did he get here so fast?_

"Let go of me.” she slurred, but could feel herself being lifted off the couch.

“Finally!” Charlie yelled from behind the bar. “Someone to get her drunk ass out of here.”

“Charlie!” Madelyn hiccuped. 

“Sorry, but you're cut off, girly."

“Come on.” said MacCready. 

He sounded more annoyed than usual. 

She tried to go up the stairs. She really did. MacCready left out a frustrated sigh and suddenly he scooped her up in his arms. 

“Mac-” she started but the motion caused her stomach to swirl, and she buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

_Why did he smell so good?_

After ending up outside and up a few more set of stairs, he brought her to her room in the Hotel Rexford. 

“You can’t go to bed like this.” she heard him say quietly.

“I’m fine.” she slurred. 

“No, you’re not. Your face is as green as my duster.” he said.

He set her down inside and her head spun. He guided her into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

“You need to sober up. Get undressed.”

“Mac-”

“Please.”

Madelyn huffed and in her drunken state tried to undo her belt. After fumbling for what seemed like literal years, she heard MacCready sigh and undid it for her. Her pants fell to the ground, mostly due to the fact that they were nearly three sizes too big. She somehow managed to pull her shirt over her head. 

She stumbled into the shower, not caring that she was still in her underwear and tank top. But as soon as the water hit her she gasped. 

“It’s freezing!” she squealed, wrapping her arms around herself.

MacCready didn’t reply, but she knew he was still there. 

She could feel herself sobering up quickly, especially once she let the water fall over her head. She closed her eyes as she let the water fall over her face. Her head slowly eased its throbbing and she pressed her head against the wall of the shower. 

She hated this.

She hated everything about this.

“I’m sorry.” she found herself saying.

He was hesitant to reply, but she heard him ask “For what?”

“Dragging you into all of this.” She replied. “I know you wanted nothing to do with me from the start. I’m surprised you’re still hanging around. The debt between us is paid.”

“Madelyn, just stop.” he said coldly. 

“You know it’s true.” she said quietly. She could feel the tears threaten to fall.

At least that’s what she told herself, to prevent her feelings for him to emerge. 

It wasn’t really helping.

No one said anything for a while. She managed to turn off the water, though it had reduced to mere drops. The pressure wasn’t exactly the greatest in the Rexford.

She pushed the curtain aside to find MacCready holding out a towel, his eyes averted. She took it, wrapping it around herself. 

The shower had definitely sobered her up considerably, enough to make her feel anxious. She walked past the merc and made her way into her room. She found her brush and worked at the tangles in her hair. Brushing her hair was one of the few things that helped calm her nerves.

As soon as she set the brush down, she turned and MacCready was right there in front of her. Suddenly, his arms were wrapped around her. One hand pressed against the small of her back and the other cradling the back of her head. 

“It’s not true.” she heard him mumble into her hair. “I care about you too much, it hurts.”

She blinked once.

_“_ Mac-” she started but then suddenly his mouth was on hers. 

Madelyn had no idea how to react. 

All too soon the kiss ended and he was staring down at her in horror.

“I’m sorry.” he said, dropping the embrace. “I shouldn’t... I shouldn't have done that."

Madelyn was still in shock, reeling at the feeling of his lips on hers.

He still stood in front of her, unable to move. 

Finally, she reached up and gripped the front of his duster, pulling his face back down to hers. His arms immediately wrapped around her again, pulling her against him. He opened her mouth with his and their tongues danced. She felt the towel around her loosen and eventually drop to the ground. Her tank top was soaked, sticking to her skin leaving little to the imagination. She felt his hands drift to her waist, and soon he was lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he led her to the small dresser near the wall. He set her down gently, running his hands along her thighs. She felt herself shiver as his mouth trailed down her neck and he nipped gently. 

He started to softly chuckle against her neck, his hands squeezing her thighs. 

“And here I was thinking you thought I was just some kid.” he whispered.

Madelyn lifted her head and looked at him. His hat had got knocked off at some point, and his hair was sticking out. She reached out, smoothing it as much as she could, then ran her fingers across his lips. 

“You’re not.” she said, staring down at his lips. 

She swore he shuddered and soon he was kissing her again, his hands wandering from her thighs up her waist and cupping her breasts. He squeezed them playfully, running his thumbs along her hardening nipples through her thin tank top. She shivered, nipping at his bottom lip. 

He growled. Seriously growled, and soon he slipped his thumbs under the hem of her underwear and quickly pulled them down her legs. He tossed them aside, and ran his hands up the inside of her thighs.

She could feel the warmth pooling between her legs. He breathed against her neck as he let his fingers explore further, his thumb brushing her clit. She closed her eyes and moaned softly, and then he inserted two fingers. 

_Fuck._

“Fu-reak you’re so wet, Madelyn.” he whispered against her neck. He thrust his fingers steadily and he was kissing her again. She could feel the pressure building fast. It had been so long.

“Fuck, Mac.” She moaned against his mouth. He increased the pressure and added a third finger.

She was losing it. 

He ended the kiss, taking his other hand to lift up the bottom of her shirt to expose her breasts. Her nipples stood rigid and he wrapped his lips around one, sucking hard. 

“Fuck!” she shouted, feeling her orgasm build until all too quickly was coming from his diligent fingers.

He pulled his hand away, looking at them with fascination until he sucked on each one, licking off her juices slowly.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” he said gruffly.

He helped her off of the dresser, and she started to push him towards the bed. He stopped after hitting the back of it, and sat down. Madelyn leaned across him, her hands on both of his thighs. 

“You’re overdressed.”

She started to undo his belt as he removed his duster, tossing it to the ground. He had a simple grey tee underneath, and she shucked his pants off. His erection strained against his boxers and she couldn’t resist running her hand along the shaft. He inhaled sharply, biting his lip.

She reached under the hem of his boxers, and pulled out his cock, his precum glistening under the gas lamp lit on the bedside table. 

“Jesus.” He said simply, and she looked up at him, giving his cock one long stroke. He was propped up on his elbows, and she swore his eyes rolled back in his head. 

She gave a teasing lick across the head of his cock and he moaned, clenching the sheets between his fists.

Madelyn then wrapped her mouth around him, and took him as far as she could before her gag reflex kicked in. 

“Fuuuck.” he swore. That was the first time she actually heard him swear.

“I thought you didn’t curse?” she said after letting go of his dick with a  _pop!_

He moaned, closing his eyes. 

“There’s a time and a place for it.”

Madelyn chuckled, and began pumping her hand around his cock again, followed by her mouth around the head. 

She could feel him struggling not to let himself enjoy it too much. It wasn’t long before she heard him say “Stop! Stop, or this won't last much longer."

Madelyn smiled, giving his cock one last long lick before climbing into his lap and straddling his hips. She removed her tank top, and ran her hands under his shirt, feeling the lean muscle. He removed his shirt, and she was surprised at the toned form he had hidden, though he was still slim. She greedily ran her hands along his chest and their eyes met. His baby blues shone with lust as they flashed down to her lips. He kissed her long and hard, and she almost forgot about his erection pressed against her. 

“You ready?” He whispered against her mouth, and she nodded.

She raised herself onto her knees as MacCready gripped his cock in his hand. She looked down briefly, and then lowered herself slowly onto him. She moaned as his cock filled her, and soon he bottomed out. She looked up at him, and he pressed his lips to the side of her mouth. Her gripped her hips as she got a feel for him. He was thick, and it felt wonderful. 

Madelyn slowly began to rock her hips against him, and he bit his lip, moaning. His hands cupped her ass as she found a steady rhythm.

_Fuck it had been so long._

Her second orgasm was already building, and the pressure of her clit rubbing against his pelvis was speeding up the process. 

He wrapped his lips around one of her nipples again, and she threw her head back, eyes closed as she groaned. He pulled her to him as he fell to the bed, and she wrapped her arms around him as he started to thrust into her. She cried out as he connected with that rough spot deep inside and she found herself coming for the second time. He didn’t slow his thrusts and she bit her lip as the pleasure intensified until it was too much. 

Suddenly he pulled out, and wrapped his arm around her, flipping her onto her back. She looked up at him surprised as he crawled towards her onto the bed. He spread her legs apart, easily entering her again. She moaned at the sudden fullness, wrapping her arms and legs around him. 

"Fuck, Rob, yes."

He thrust into her violently, and she bit her lip so hard she could taste copper. 

She didn't want this to end.

Madelyn could feel his cock swelling inside of her, and his rhythm started to stray.

He looked down at her with a raised brow, and she simply nodded. 

He pumped hard twice, and soon was filling her. 

He moaned, his head falling to her chest. She thread her fingers through his hair, and cradled him close. She felt him go soft inside of her, but neither one of them moved. She watched his head move up and down on her chest to her steady breathing.

Finally, MacCready pulled himself off of Madelyn, only to lay on his back next to her.

“That was...” he trailed off. He looked over at her and grinned.

She smiled, rolling onto her side. She hitched her leg over his, and rubbed her thumb over his lip.

“...long overdue.”

God, she felt like she was eighteen again.

"Tell me about it." she said quietly. 

They laid there simply looking at one another. 

"Say my name again." he said suddenly.

Madelyn looked at him with confusion. "Rob." she said softly.

He shuddered, closing his eyes.

"Perfection."


End file.
